ஐ¡¿De DoNdE vEnImOs!ஐ
by oO lOvE-MoOn Oo
Summary: ¡¿que hacer ante tan terrible planteamiento!...¿lograran sacarle a Rini esta tormentosa Duda?


LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO Y YO ESCRIBO POR DIVERSION…

* * *

**Esta historia fue reeditada, perdonen mi delirio jejeje**

**((((¯`'·.¸°_«¤´¯`¤»°_ ¿DE DONDE VENIMOS? _°«¤´¯`¤»_°¸.·'´¯))))**

Por Love-Moon.

Era una hermosa y soleada tarde en el distrito nº 10.

El sol brillaba intensamente desde un cielo claro y salpicado de nubes; los pajaritos entonaban sus mejores melodías y los picaflores revoloteaban muy, muy felices con la pronta llegada de la primavera.

Sin embargo, una niñita de ojos color rubí se encontraba solitaria vagando por las transcurridas avenidas de la ciudad de Tokio. Cargaba una pequeña mochila en sus diminutos hombros y a su costado una graciosa "lunapelota" la seguía como su sombra.

Cabizbaja y con actitud deprimida se detiene a observar los columpios del parque mecidos por la fresca ventisca de la primavera. Decide que aun no quiere regresar a casa. El motivo: la fastidiosa de Serena. Como si su mente la hubiera evocado sintió su voz chillona a sus espaldas

**— ¡**Rini, Nos tenias preocupados!— gritó.2

Había buscado por horas a la pequeña peli rosa quien ahora se hamacaba muy triste en uno de los columpios del parque central.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunto Serena luego de un corto silencio.

Rini no respondió a su pregunta, sumiendo a Serena en un mar de confusión aun mayor.

— ¡Anda, dime!— animó la rubia con una sonrisa amigable en sus labios. — A pesar de que nos llevamos muy mal, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Si me dejas, claro. —

—Serena— dijo, al fin, la niña con sumo aire de melancolía en la voz hamacándose nuevamente en el columpio sin entusiasmo. —Hoy los niños se burlaron de mí en la escuela.

Serena estaba muy intrigada. La observó por unos minutos completamente en silencio sin entender todavía la preocupación que aquejaba a la pequeña. Esos chiquillos debían de haberle dichos cosas muy crueles para justificar aquel lamentable estado de ánimos que se reflejaba en su carita.

Tras un largo silencio intentó nuevamente que la pelirosa hablara para desahogar sus penas- ¿Y puedes decirme porque lo hicieron?- indagó esperanzada, tratando de obtener una respuesta.

—¡No!... ¡Eres una cabeza hueca y ya no quiero hablar contigo de esto!- declaró una Rini muy obstinada, cruzándose de brazos.

Serena conocía aquella niña que ya llevaba viviendo con ella un largo año. A pesar de haberse enterado que la pequeña Rini seria su hija en el futuro Tokio de Cristal, en el siglo XXX, la relación entre ambas no había mejorado mucho. Rini seguía siendo tan insolente y malcriada como siempre…

— Esta bien pequeño balón rosa; si no quieres decirme lo que te ocurre…. ¡Pues al cabo que ni me importa!— bufó Serena sacándole la lengua de muy mala gana.

Rini ignoro aquel gesto infantil de la rubia y se alejo corriendo de aquel lugar, no sin antes restituirle con la misma cortesía.

— ¡Pero qué niña más extraña y odiosa es! … ¿Es que acaso no confía en mí?— Sus ojos se agrandaron dramáticamente y se volvieron brillosos, muy brillosos, hasta que las lagrimillas de cocodrilo saltaron por sus mejillas en un llanto prolongado y exagerado.

Como por arte de magia, no muy lejos de ese lugar, el viento arrastro hasta sus oídos las campanillas del señor de los helados; inmediatamente se olvido de la rabieta de Rini.

– ¡Pero, cielos! … ¿qué es lo que ven mis ojos?… ¡HELADO DE CHOCOLATE! *0*

…

—¡Serena, tonta!, ¡tonta!, ¡tonta!-

—Rini ¿¡donde te habías metido!— dijo Amy al llegar junto a ella. Hincándose a su lado cariñosamente agregó —Estábamos tan preocupada por ti.

— ¡Oh, Amy!, Que gentil eres…— Rini se abrazo de su cuello cuando ella intentaba incorporarse— ¿Por qué la tonta de serena no puede ser tan linda como tú?

Amy sonrió. Conocía de sobra las peleas de Serena y Rini como para saber que las dos se querían y esa era la manera de llamarse mutuamente la atención.

—No, Rini, No le llames así. Se que a veces puede ser un poco inmadura, pero no dudes nunca que ella te quiere mucho. Ven dame la mano que te llevo a casa.

— … ¡Amy!— los ojos de Rini se transformaron en dos grandes corazoncitos. Amy era tan diferente a Serena que a veces deseaba que la rubia fuera un poquito más cariñosa y comprensiva con ella…

Caminaron en dirección a la casa de la familia Tsukino en silencio. Al llegar tocaron el timbre y papá Keji salió a atenderlas.

— Rini, Entra. No sabíamos donde te habías metido.— frunciendo el seño, agregó: —Mamá Ikuko esta muy angustiada por ti. Joven, muchas gracias por haberla traído a casa.— le dijo a Amy.

— ¡De nada señor, para mí también fue un alivio encontrarla! Y Rini, cualquier problema me llamas, ¿ok?

- ¡Sí! Adiós- respondió perdiéndose dentro de la casa.

Rini subió las escaleras hacia su alcoba. Con actitud deprimida rameaba la valijita de la escuela por el corto pasillo hacia el altillo donde papá y mamá Ikuko habían adornado su habitación del color mismo que su cabello. Un pequeño mundo rosa.

En el camino, la puerta de la habitación de Serena se hallaba entreabierta y en el interior la rubia peinaba sus largas coletas para asistir a una cita con su amado príncipe azul. Darien Chiba.

—¡Serena! ¿A dónde vas?— le ladró.

— ¡No te importa!... ¡No te importa!— exclamaba muy feliz dándose los últimos retoques en el maquillaje. Se veía radiante y su corazoncito latía de pura alegría.

— ¡Serena, tonta!... ¿Acaso tendrás una cita con mí amado Darien? —Preguntó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos muy molesta.

— ¡Error! , es "MI" amado Darien… Y si, tendremos una cita.

— ¡Pues yo voy con ustedes! —exclamó radiante con la sola idea de ver a Darien y de hablar con él. —Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerle…

— ¿A si?... ¿Pues que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirle a mi novio? ¿Por qué sabes que Darien es mi novio, verdad?— enfatizó la rubia infantilmente señalándose ella misma con la mano.

Luna que se hallaba enroscada en la cama suspiró ruidosamente mientras murmuraba: _"Estas dos, no cambian mas..."_

—A ver, hazme esa pregunta a mí.— dijo Serena al fin cruzandose de brazos.

Rini se ruborizo furiosamente y agito sus manitas con nerviosismo a la altura de su rostro.

—No. No… en realidad no es nada.

— ¡Dime!, Anda no seas así… ¿Tiene acaso que ver con el incidente de hoy en la escuela?— Había que reconocer que Serena a veces podía ser muy insistente.

— Pues veras, Serena…—se asomaba por la frente de Rini una gran gota de sudor. Le daba muchísima pena lo que iba a preguntarle. Pero tenía urgencia por aclarar de una vez por toda la duda. Y qué más daba que la rubia se riera de ella… al fin de cuentas, nadie viene a este mundo sabiendo.

— ¿Y bien?

— Serena… —formular adecuadamente la pregunta era muy difícil, no sabría la reacción que Serena tendría cuando terminara de oírla, ¿y si se burlaba mucho? De todas maneras era necesario tomar aquel riesgo y se animó a cuestionar: —** ¡¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

— ¿¡QUE!- gritó asustadísima, sin creerlo. Su cara adopto diversos tonos violáceos. Estaba en shock. — ¿Es que acaso tu no lo sabes?... ¿el Rey y la Reina?…o sea Darién y yo, en el futuro… nunca te…. ¡¿Cómo?...

— ¡Por favor!, ¡solo responde!— le rogó suplicante aún con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza.

***** Bocina salvadora del auto de Darién *****

-Ohm ¡Dios santo!... ¡Es Darien!, ¡Adiós Rini! – Serena corrió hacia la salida de su recamara dejando escapar una risita nerviosa; la situación ya se estaba tornando muy embarazosa para ella.

_"Por el amor de Dios… solo tengo catorce años para que me hagan esa pregunta tan pronto… ¡Soy muy joven todavía!"_

— ¡Serena, no te irás hasta que respondas!— Rini se sujetó con mucha fuerza y dificultad de una de las torneada extremidades de la rubia.

Agitando con desesperación su pierna tratando de zafarse a como de lugar de la pelirosa Serena lloriqueaba para que la soltase. -¡Rini, suéltame!, ¡No ves que se me hace tarde!

Ambas cayeron al suelo haciéndose mucho daño en las pompis… escabullirse de Rini pareciera ser un escape cien por ciento frustrado. Se arrastró hacia la salida arañando toda su alfombra, pues la pequeña tiraba de ella para evitar que se escapara.

Como un último recurso toma entre sus manos un pesado cojín que se hallaba muy cerca y se lo arroja por la cara, dejando a una Rini semi-inconsciente por el golpe. No pierde el tiempo. Baja las escaleras dejando tras ella una polvareda impresionante -¡Por fin, logré escapar de ese demonio!

De un salto sube al auto de Darien.

—Serena, ¿qué ocurre?— pregunta asustado ante el pálido rostro de su novia

— Acelera… por el amor de dios ¡Acelera!— le indica desesperada.

Al ver que su novio no reacciona, ella misma pisa el acelerador del convertible, dejando sobre el asfalto de la calle, las humeantes marcas del neumático.

En la puerta de la casa, Rini agita sus puñecitos con furia haciendo pucheros.

—Serena, me las vas a pagar…— luego, deja exhalar un largo suspiro —¿Por qué será que nadie quiere responde a mi pregunta?

**********************YA** **EN EL PARQUE...************************

—Serena, has estado muy callada— señaló Darien luego de haber estado en silencio por más de media hora sentados en aquel banco del parque donde solían citarse a menudo.

Pero esta tarde era diferente. Serena no aguardaba observar la puesta del sol a su lado con entusiasmo… y hasta extrañaba que la rubia no lo haya besado siquiera un poquito.

— ¿Quién, yo?- preguntó nerviosamente rascando su cabeza.

—Sí. Tu. ¿Quien más en este parque se llama Serena?— Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. Había motivos de sobras para sospechar que algo le ocultaba, pero tratándose de serena, supuso que no sería nada grave.

—Ja Ja… eres muy gracioso, Darién…— rió avergonzada bajando la vista hacia su regazo.

— ¿Por qué huiste así de casa?— le preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues veras…mamá Ikuko quería que yo… Y sami luego… no la verdad es que papá…—relató ella chocando ambas puntas del sus dedos índices.

—Serena… ¿Qué intentas ocultarme?

— ¡Darien!, yo jamás le ocultaría algo al hombre que más amo**. **Dame un besito, ¿sí?— pidió Serena acercando sus labios.

—No… hasta que confieses la verdad.

— ¿La verdad?— ella pestañeo varias veces seguidas mientras miraba a su novio intentado comprender el sentido de su acusación. — Darién, ¿dudas acaso de mi palabra?

— ¡No… no…!— Darien agita las manos con nerviosismo tratando de impedir el escandaloso llanto.

Pero es inevitable, la rubia se quiebra.

—¡Darien cree que soy una mentirosa! ¡Que tristeza!

Cerca de allí se paseaba una rolliza señora cubierta con un peludo abrigo. Al escuchar el escándalo que Serena montaba sujetó su bolso con fuerza y comenzó a darle de cartazos al pobre Darien quien trataba , en vano, de tranquilizar a su enamorada y de esquivar los golpes lanzados por la gorda al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Que le estás haciendo a la pobre niña? …¡Toma esto, pervertido!

— ¡No señora, se equivoca!...¡por favor, déjeme explicarle…!

Solo había una forma de calmar a su sensible noviecita. No existía otra opción… debía usar su arma secreta si quería que Sere parara el escándalo y que la señora dejara de golpearlo.

— ¡Serena, mira!, ¡¿Acaso eso es algodón de azúcar?

Los ojos de la Rubia se iluminaron como dos grandes estrellas y el llanto como por obra de magia cesó.- **¡¿Donde! **

**…**

Luego de tres gigantes algodones de azúcar, dos conos de helado de chocolate, cuatro porciones de torta y una billetera en default, Serena se despide presurosa de su resignado y paciente novio.

**—**Adiós, amor. Tengo que hacer algo urgente, lamento que nuestra cita termine pronto.

—Adiós, princesa. No te preocupes… — Darien suspiro resignado al cerrar su billetera. Por poco le saltan los lagrimones al repasar mentalmente su presupuesto…

Serena se aleja del parque satisfecha y muy feliz por haber pasado tiempo extra con su novio. Había olvidado lo del incidente con Rini en la tarde, pero muy pronto al acercarse el momento de regresar a casa, la invade por completo una sensación de tormento.

Haciendo uso de su **transmisor** se comunica con el resto de las sailor…

— ¡Hola chicas!— las saluda con alegría. Si había personas en este mundo que pudieran ayudarla a resolver un problema, esas eran sus incondicionales amigas.

— ¡Hola serena!— respondieron las sailor al unísono.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece?—preguntó Rei muy fastidiada. Estaba haciendo sus oraciones y la rubia siempre era inoportuna.

— Ocurrió algo grave — sentenció Serena adoptando un tono de voz muy lúgubre.

**—** ¿Nuevos enemigos nos acechan?— preguntó Lita, arremangándose las mangas de su sweater lista para la acción y dispuesta a luchar de inmediato.

**—**Serena, nos asustas…— dijo Amy muy preocupada.

**— ¡**Dilo de una vez!... ¡¿qué ocurre?— se impacientó Mina, al ver que Sere no daba respuestas.

— Es Rini…— susurró luego de una pausa. No sabía cómo explicárselo a sus amigas. La situación le resultaba embarazosa también a ella.

**—** ¿¡Acaso ella está en peligro!— saltó Lita en un intento en que la rubia largara más detalles.

**—**Si… digo no… ¡no lo sé!, es que ella está a punto de enterarse de la verdad. 155852456

— ¡Serena, tonta! Déjate de payasadas… ¡y habla!- Rei estaba exasperada. —Si Rini corría peligro no había tiempo que perder.

**— **Es que ella, ella… me ha hecho **"la pregunta"**— confesó al fin con voz temblorosa y casi en un susurro, acercándose el transmisor muy cerca de los labios y cuidando que nadie más en la calle escuchara de cerca.

—**"¿La pregunta?"**— todas estaban muy perplejas, confundidas. No entendían la gravedad de la situación.

—Sí, y yo no sé qué hacer ¡Ya no quiero volver a casa! bwuaaaaa

**—** ¿Qué clase de pregunta?... Niña, ¡me exasperas!— bufó Rei impaciente.

— La que sus padres… o sea Darién y yo del futuro… ¡no quisieron responderle!…— aclaró inmediatamente.

—… **"¿¡LA PREGUNTA!"—** todas emitieron un gritito nervioso. La situación era delicada.

— Si. Chicas, ¡No sé qué hacer!— mordió sus uñas con nerviosismo cuando no recibe respuesta de parte de ellas.

Mina toma las riendas de la conversación. —Ante una situación como esta, uno debe actuar con cordura y naturalidad, al fin de cuentas tarde o temprano Serena debería de afrontar una cuestión tan delicada como la que se le plantea. Tranquila, serena. Solo dile la verdad.

**— ¡¿DECIRLE A LA POBRE NIÑA, LA VERDAD? **Mina, si que te volviste loca…— exclamaron todas muy alteradas.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo solo quería ayudar…— se defendió resignada ante el rechazo de su propuesta.

**—**Esto es grave. Se supone que sus padres debieron hablarle de ello… ¡Debo ir a la biblioteca a investigar!— sugirió Amy.

**—**Amy-chan, ¡no es momento para eso!

**— ¡**Lo tengo!— dijo Lita. — Chicas, reunámonos esta noche en el templo con Rini. ¿Y si tratamos de aclarar su duda? entre todas podremos hacerlo. ¡Estoy segura!

**—**Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lita; será muy buena idea. ¡Podemos de paso hacer una linda velada de entre chicas!— apuntó Mina muy contenta. Ella jamás perdía oportunidad para divertirse.

**— **¡Si, buena idea!— acordaron las cinco amigas.

—Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. ¡Llamare ahora mismo a Rini!

**—**De todas formas iré a investigar…—dijo Amy emocionada. —La biblioteca tiene libros muy educativos, tal vez a Rini le interese…

**—¡** Yo creo que hare un pastel!— anunció Lita — ¿No sería una fiesta, sin él, verdad?

—Y yo…eh… buscare ideas por internet. ¡Sí, eso haré yo!— Mina tampoco quiso quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Como la líder, era su deber formular buenas alternativas y encontrar la mejor de las estrategias para resolver el problema a la perfección.

**—** Yo solo oraré a los espíritus… ¡para que no traumemos a la pequeña!— dijo muy Rei resignada. En situaciones donde Mina se haría cargo, unas cuantas plegarias nunca estaban de sobra.

**— ¡**Rei, no seas aguafiestas!

…

En la Residencia Tsukino Rini atendió el teléfono de mala gana.

—Aló…. ¿Serena, eres tú?. Si, soy yo… ¿Que si sigo enfada contigo?, ¡Pues claro, Serena tonta!… cómo pudiste dejarme aquí tan sola….

—¿Una fiesta? *0*… ¡sí, claro!... ¿a las 7 pm?

—Muy bien, le diré a mamá Ikuko que me lleve…

—Adiós, ¡Espera!... no creas que me he olvidado…. ¡Me debes una respuesta!... ¿Hola? ¿Serena, estas allí?... ¡Serena tonta, me colgaste el auricular!

**—RINGGGGGGG… RINGGGGGGGG— **sonó el teléfono nuevamente.

—¿Hola, quien habla?... ¿¡Darien!... Serena no está en casa, pero nos reuniremos en el templo con Rei y las chicas.

—¡Espera, Darien!… ¿quieres venir con nosotras?

— Si. Estaremos en el templo…es que también quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante…

— Si, muy bien…nos vemos allí… adiós.

Con sus pequeños dedillos, presionaba los botones del teléfono recordando en su mente el número de Hotaru, su amiguita.

—cinco… cinco… cuatro… nueve… doce…

Del otro lado del tubo, Hotaru respondió radiante.

— Hola, ¡Habla Hotaru!

— Hola, ¡soy yo!

— Rini… que sorpresa, ¿cómo estás, se te ofrece algo?

—Quería invitarte a una reunión en el templo, con las chicas.

—Allí estaré, no te preocupes, ¡Adiós!

...

Eran las seis de la tarde. En el templo, las chicas se encontraban reunidas desde hace mucho rato.

-Mina… no creo que esto sea buena idea…-dijo Serena, observando disconforme el atuendo que llevaba, en el espejo.

- Pero Sere, lo leí en una página de internet…- Mina hacia todo lo posible para convencer a su amiga, de que el plan ideado por ella, era mucho más conveniente que traumar a la pobre Rini con la cruel verdad; simplemente no permitiría que la pelirosa se llevara la misma desilusión que ella cuando era niña.- es una página de internet genial…dice que los niños entienden mejor con una linda representación, es más preferible a una pilada de libros o videos infantiles aburridos…Además…¡ te ves tan adorable!

-¿tú lo crees?..- Sere estaba insegura y muy apenada- ¿te imaginas si mi Darien llegara a verme con esto puesto?, ¡que horror!

**-¡**Todo sea por nuestra querida Rini, ánimos Serena!- alentó Mina adoptando una pose de heroína y lanzando por los aires el dedo índice.

De repente, Rei entra por la puerta.

**-**¡Qué recorcholis es eso!- señaló apuntando con el dedo, el disfraz de Serena, conteniendo una furiosa carcajada.

**-¡**Eso es un retoñuelo!... -Defendió Mina, ante una Rei descostillándose de la Risa al burlarse de las apretadas mayas verdes que llevaba puesta su amiga- Serena representará un fresco repollo, ¿No es adorable? A Rini le encantará.

**-** ¡Yo también ya estoy lista!- agregó Lita saliendo del vestidor muy conforme.

Serena, Rei y Mina giran para ver el disfraz que cubría a la castaña.

**-¡**Y tú!...- Rei ya no pudo contenerse, esto era demasiado para su poco sentido del humor- ¿Qué diablos se supone que eres? …. ¿El pájaro loco?... ¿o tal vez alguna especie de **"pollo frustrado"?**… ¿acaso intentan asustar a la niña?

**-**¡Rei!, soy una cigüeña… una respetable cigüeña de Paris… - indicó Lita agitando las alas de su holgado disfraz.

**- **Y yo también, ¡creo que estoy lista!- dijo Amy entrando por la puerta tímidamente, disfrazada de Santa Claus cargando una enorme bolsa a sus espaldas.

- ¿San Nicolás?... ¡¿y que tiene que ver el en todo esto?- Esto era mucha incoherencia junta y había perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Yo, que se! ¡Mina me obligo a hacerlo!...

- Rei!... si que eres tan ignorante… ¡¿O acaso crees que Rini se comerá el verso, de que la pobre cigüeña reparte a cientos de niños por el mundo ella sola, y que San Nicolás se rasca el pupo el resto del año! …¿ ¡acaso tengo que pensar en todo!

-¿Y que se supone que seré yo? –temblorosamente le preguntó.

- Tu…solo serás la bella jardinera que cosechara del robusto repollo, o sea Serena, un saludable bebe!

**-¡Ding… dong!-** sonó el timbre de la casa de Rei

**-** ¡Ya llego!... ¡Rini ya llego!- Nerviosas se tropiezan las unas con las otras.

- ¡Rápido, Serena!, debes envolverte en la alfombra…- Ordenó Mina

- ¡¿para qué?- exclamó Rei dejando escapar una gota de sudor.

**-**Rei… ¡se supone que es un repollo!, los repollos crecen de la tierra…. Toma tu debes regarla con esto…- deposita en sus manos una gigante regadera.

Cuatro pares de manos nerviosas, enrollan a Serena en la Gruesa alfombra del salón de reuniones del templo.

-Chicas… ¡no puedo respirar!... ¡hace mucho calor aquí!- se queja. Con mucha dificultad serena logra sacar su cabeza por uno de los extremos del tapete…- ¡estoy mareada de tanto girar!- sus ojitos se convierten en dos enormes espirales.

Con una risa malévola Rei la reprende**-** ¡Cállate!, eres un repollo ¿recuerdas?- y aprovecha que la rubia esta indefensa, para pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Silencio, todas!...- reprocha Mina, dirigiéndose a la puerta-¡Rini, bienvenida a nuestra fiesta!

-¡Hola, chicas!...- les dice mientras entra dando pequeños brinquitos, luego se detiene asustadísima.

**-¿**Pasa algo Rini? Le pregunta al ver la graciosa expresión en su rostro. Una gota grande y gotitas en su frente aparecen.

La pelirosa mira asustada el panorama y no entiende nada…

Serena se encontraba toda enrollada en la alfombra como una verde oruga, y Rei con una gigante regadera estaba cometiendo a sangre fría un intento de asesinato a la rubia, pues vertía sobre su rostro abundante agua muy divertida de su parte…

Amy llevaba puesta una exuberante barba blanca sudando la gota gorda y riendo "jo jo jo" por todo el salón.

Y lo peor… Lita se había vuelto loca, graznando por toda la habitación, como un pájaro desquiciado…!

-¡Mina!… ¡no me dijeron que esto era una fiesta de fenómenos!

**-**No… no… Rini ¿ no entiendes?... estamos aquí para…- trató de explicar la chica.

**-Ding…Dong…- **sonó nuevamente el timbre del templo.

**-¡¿**Esperamos a alguien más?- preguntó Lita extrañada.

Todas se dirigen miradas confusas.

Mina abre la puerta con un ligero temblor en la mano…

-¡**DARIEN!- **Exclamó la rubia, arrastrándose con dificultad por la sala hacia su novio, como una autentica lombriz.

- ¡chicas!- exclamó a su vez sorprendido el pelinegro. No recordaba que se tratara de Hallowen o algo por el estilo. ¿Acaso habían olvidado mencionarle que el también debía llevar un disfraz? -¿interrumpo algo?...

**-**No… no… solo estábamos jugando…- le dice Mina, agitando nerviosa sus manos y cabeza en gesto negativo.

-¡Darien!... que bueno que viniste…ven, ¡siéntate conmigo!- Rini se abre paso hacia él pisoteando en el suelo a la pobre Sere, luego tomándole la mano lo arrastra hacia una mesita repleta de dulces.

******* Todas se miran asustadas… ¿Deberían dejar que Darien le sacara la duda? *****

- Bien Rini… aquí me tienes…¿que era eso tan importante que querías preguntarme?

- Es que no se si deba…. – le confiesa chocando ruborizada las punta de sus deditos.

**-** ¡No Rini, no debes!- le suplican las chicas.

-Chicas…me están asustando nuevamente… ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

- Darien yo…- se apoya en la mesita acercando su rostro angelical delante del suyo … yo quería preguntarte …

Como un último recurso, Lita interrumpe.

- … ¿pastel?- coloca entre ambos una enorme torta de chocolate, esperando que Rini desista.

Muy enojada la pelirosa aparta la tarta de sus narices- ¡No... Darien no quiere pastel…!, lo que yo quería preguntarle…- se acerca a lado suyo y le susurra su pregunta, en el oído.

**Todas contienen la respiración… el tiempo se detiene…**

****** Suspenso…*****

Darien gira su cabeza y la observa detenidamente… luego balbucea unas cuantas palabras incoherentes… hasta que sus azules ojitos se cruzan por la impresión y cae desmayado sobre el pastelote de chocolate…

******Se produce un alboroto general ******

**-¡**DARIEN!

Serena retorciéndose lucha por liberarse de su empolvada trampa para auxiliar a su novio… Rei toma de los pelos la cabeza de Darien llena de merengue, para evitar que el morocho se asfixie pero al no ver reacción… empieza a abofetearlo con histeria…

Rini por su parte asustada por Darien, lloriquea y zapatea desesperada. Luego corretea Mina por todo el salón exigiéndole una respuesta, mientras ella la ignora y escapa tapándose los oídos.

Amy trata de ayudar al inconsciente Darien a zafarse de los golpes histéricos de Rei; la aparta de su lado…

Pero Rei tropieza con el enorme charco de agua que la regadera había formado en el suelo…

Rei trata de sostenerse de las cortinas, pero tira abajo el sostén de estas debido a su peso, justo en el instante en que serena logra escapara de las alfombras se ve nuevamente atrapada, esta vez por las pesados cortinajes del templo…

Lita graznaba esta vez de verdad, pero desesperada… sus alaridos no tenían ni comparación con los del ave fénix. Se había olvidado cuidar la larga cola de su disfraz de cigüeña, cuando sintió olor a quemado ya era tarde pues, por descuido, posó justo al lado de las crujientes llamas de la chimenea encendida…

El detector de humos hizo el resto del desastre, empapando a todo el mundo y arruinando lo que se suponía que seria una educativa reunión…

Como salido de una película de acción, se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Haruka heroicamente con un enorme extinguidor de fuego, rociando al resto de los desventurados concurrentes…

-¿Todos están bien…?- preguntó Michiru cuando las cosas retornaban a la normalidad, ayudando a serena a salir de las cortinas…

- Rini… ¿por qué lloras?… consoló Hotaru, abrazando a su amiguita.

-… yo solo quería saber de donde vienen los bebés… ¡Y mira lo que he provocado!…

( buaaaaaaaaaaa)

-Ahhhhhh… ¿con que era eso? Pues… - Susurros y cotilleos entre ambas niñas…

Rini abrió los ojos desorbitadamente 0.0

-¡Caramba!... nunca me lo habría imaginado…!

**-** ¡¿Que!- exclamaron intrigados- ¿Qué te dijo Hotaru…?

- pues la simple verdad…- respondió francamente Rini, muy tranquila.

-… "¿LA VERDAD?"…- ambas niñas, los habían dejados muy asombrados.- ¿Ella sabe… la verdad?

- si… ella la sabe y no fue tan egoísta como ustedes de ocultármela…

Muy nervioso Haruka la interroga… -Dime pequeña Hotaru… que le dijiste a la pequeña dama…

**-**Pues lo que todos sabemos… que los bebés…

Todos alientan para que continúe:

**- ¿Si…?**

**-**No crecen de repollos… ni los trae la señora cigüeña… ni muchos menos Santa Claus…

Intentando conservar la compostura, Haruka aclara su garganta… no estaba preparado para escuchar aún la conclusión de la pequeña- ¿Entonces?...

- pues cuando son muy…. Pero muy chiquitos…- explica con las manitos- del tamaño de una semillita**…. ¡pues se los comen las mamás!**

**Lo dice naturalmente y con orgullo, por saber mucho más, que todos aquellos adultos ignorantes.**

********* Ploofff********* (miles de gotitas y de repente todos caen de cabeza…)**

-Lita… necesito que me prestes ese disfraz de cigüeña- implora Haruka, apoyando tres dedos sobre su frente.

**- Hotaru… ¡ERES LA MEJOR!- exclama Rini, arrojándose a los brazos de su amiguita.**


End file.
